


Korra Wants to Be an Asaminaire!

by JerichoRising



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Dork Korra, F/F, Game Shows, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7299088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JerichoRising/pseuds/JerichoRising
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra goes on a game show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Korra Wants to Be an Asaminaire!

"Hi, I'm Asami Sato, host of _Who Wants to Be a Millionaire_. One contestant, fourteen questions, three lifelines, and a shot at winning one million dollars. Are you ready? Then let's play ... _Who Wants to Be a Millionaire_!

"Welcome to the show, everyone! Ready to play _Who Wants to Be a Millionaire_? Today's first contestant says she hates taking tests but, ever since arriving in the city, has had one major goal ... to play for one million dollars. From the Southern Water Tribe, youth counselor and coach, please welcome Korra!"

Korra walked out to applause, both mortified that she was here and thrilled that she would, at last, meet Asami Sato. She walked over and shook Asami's hand, delighted as she felt the cool skin against her own. She knew she had a stupid grin on her face but there was no help for it. Asami was a thousand times more spectacular in person.

"Only one goal since arriving in the city?" Asami asked once Korra took her place.

"Ah, w-well," Korra said and cleared her throat. "I just wanted to meet you."

"It's certainly a pleasure to meet you, Korra. Let me tell you what you're facing. Fourteen questions, money values growing from five hundred all the way up to one million dollars. Every question you get right leads you a step closer to the top prize but you can walk away at any point with the money you've earned. With any incorrect answer, you walk away with nothing. Once you've reached that five thousand dollar threshold, then the fifty thousand dollar threshold, you can't walk away with anything less than that. You also have three lifelines ... you can ask the audience, choose 50:50 where we take away two incorrect answers, and your plus one. Who'd you bring with you today?"

Korra could listen to Asami talk all day. She'd even make the ingredients in toothpaste sound sexy. ... Wait. Did she just ask a question? "Oh. My friend Bolin. He's here." Korra jerked a thumb over her shoulder and sighed. Asami had long, beautiful black hair, green eyes, full red lips ...

"Bolin, welcome. Are you good at trivia?"

Bolin went wide-eyed as everyone's attention was directed at him. "No, not really, but Mako and Opal refused to be a part of this luna-"

"Bo!"

"Just kidding." Bolin chuckled and shifted uncomfortably. "No, I'm not very good."

"That's all right. You never know, maybe you and Korra can work things out together today. I wish you luck. Are you ready to play?"

"Um ... I guess," Korra said, trying not to sound like a halfwit and trying to stop staring at Asami as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. Such beautiful hair, Korra bet it was really soft ...

"Let's play _Who Wants to Be a Millionaire_."

The music played and the lights flashed. How was she ever going to get a chance to ask Asami out in the middle of all this? Maybe during a commercial break.

"Okay, Korra ... here's your five hundred dollar question. At over twenty-seven hundred feet, this is the tallest building in the world. Is it A, The Louvre in Paris? B, The Burj Khalifa in Dubai? C, The Walmart in Boise? Or D, Yankee Stadium in New York City?

"Raava ... are those real places? What's a Boyzee? Um, I'll say B, final answer."

"Boise, Idaho, that's a city in America."

Korra shrugged. "If you say so."

"B, Burj Khalifa is correct! Good start. This second question is worth one thousand dollars. The Grammy Awards do not recognize this as a genre of music. Is it A, Rap? B, Pop? C, Metal? Or D, Schoolhouse Rock?"

"Schoolhouse Rock sounds fun. I might've studied more. D, final answer."

"Missed Saturday morning cartoons, huh?"

"We didn't have a television until my parents bought one last year. Dad loves it but mom hates it."

"I think a lot of people find themselves in the same situation. D, Schoolhouse Rock is right, great answer."

"Wow. Okay. Thanks." Hey, maybe this wouldn't be so bad. If only she could talk to Asami.

"Here's your two thousand dollar question. The tides are caused by the rotation of the Earth and the gravitational effects of the ... Is it A, The sun and the moon? B, Humans doing the wave? C, Magic? Or D, Global Warming?"

"Oh, hey, I know this one but I bet you know a lot more about gravitational effects." Korra tried out a charming smile but Asami only waited with a polite, distant smile. Korra blushed. Yeah, she should have known; she was going to make a fool out of herself. "A, final answer," she mumbled, mentally kicking herself.

"It is A, the sun and the moon. You're moving right along. Here's your three thousand dollar question. What city is nicknamed the Windy City? Is it A, Nashville? B, Miami? C, Chicago? Or D, Las Vegas?"

"I'd like to ask the audience."

"Final answer?"

"Yes, please."

"All right, audience, Korra needs your help. Pick up your keypads and vote now. ... Looks like 92% of the audience thinks it's Chicago."

"Huh, they must know their cities. Sounds good. C, final answer."

"The audience really came through for you this time. It is Chicago and you've almost reached that first threshold. Here's your five thousand dollar question. How many strings are on a standard guitar? Is it A, Seven? B, Six? C, Five? Or D, Four?"

"B, I know that one, too. Final answer. I, um," she dropped her eyes feeling suddenly shy, "I play a little."

"And it's paid off, six, is correct. Great start, Korra, congratulations and you still have two lifelines. We'll add to your total after a quick break. We'll be right back."

Someone signaled that they were clear and a man hurried forward to straighten Asami's hair. As soon as he rushed off, Korra leaned forward. 

"Listen, I know I'm probably coming off like an idiot but I really wanted to meet you. I'm twenty-five, in excellent health, have no crazy exes, a steady job, a wonderful dog, two great parents, and I love working with kids." Asami just stared at her. "Ever since I saw your volunteer and philanthropic work with city youth programs, I admired you. When I saw you on the show, I was gone. May I please take you to dinner?"

"Welcome back to _Who Wants to Be a Millionaire_. I'm here with Korra who's already reached that five thousand dollar threshold. That's the least you'll walk out of here with. Tell me, what's the best thing about being a youth counselor and coach?"

"Easy, playing with kids all day."

"Are you just a big kid at heart?"

"If anyone's not, I recommend they try it. Come out to your local community centers and meet and play with some great kids."

"I'm sure we'll all keep it in mind and, hopefully, some will take you up on it. You ready to keep playing?"

Asami had such green eyes and was so elegant ... "Um, yeah," Korra said, blinking back into focus.

"Let's play _Who Wants to Be a Millionaire_. All right, Korra, here's your seven thousand dollar question. How many periods are in an ice hockey game?" Is it A, Three? B, Two? C, One? Or D, Zero, they use Quarters?"

"A, final answer."

"A is correct, hockey has three periods, confident answer that time. Here's your ten thousand dollar question. What six colors are on the classic Campbell's soup label? Is it A, Pink, purple, green, red, white, and blue? B, Blue, red, white, yellow, black, and gold? C, Yellow, purple, green, red, lavender, and blue? Or D, Orange, purple, green, red, white, and black?"

"I dunno. 50:50, final answer." How could anyone know these questions? Did people really count colors on soup cans? What would their job title be? How much were they paid?

"All right, we'll take away two incorrect answers. Is it A, Pink, purple, green, red, white, and blue? Or B, Blue, red, white, yellow, black, and gold?"

"I don't like pink, so I'll say B, final answer."

"You took a chance based on a color you don't like?"

"Yeah, though I could have picked A because I'm loving the color green right now." Korra tried to prop an elbow on the podium but missed and slipped. She caught herself and straightened, trying to look like nothing happened as her face heated again.

Asami's face didn't break but Korra could see the amusement in her eyes. Spirits, she was sabotaging herself. "Nothing wrong with letting personal preference lead you especially when ... you're right!" Asami said. "It was B, Blue, red, white, yellow, black, and gold. Never thought you'd have to know that, huh?"

"I still don't." Korra shrugged but managed to return Asami's smile.

"Here's your twenty thousand dollar question. On which playing card is the card-maker's trademark? Is it A, The Ace of spades? B, The Joker? C, The King of diamonds? Or D, The Queen of hearts?"

"Well it shouldn't be D because you're-" Korra felt herself turn bright red again. Idiot! "I'll say A, final answer." Shut up, Korra. Stand still, answer the questions, and stop making a fool out of yourself by trying to flirt!

"Korra, twenty thousand dollars! We've got an excellent game going today so don't go anywhere, we're going to take a break but we'll be right back."

"Can I give you my number? Please? You won't regret it."

"Look, Korra, we're in the middle-"

"I know, it sounds crazy that I got on a game show just so I could meet you but you've built three community centers, funded the East Children's Hospital and done so much for the people of your city that I'm dying to take you to dinner to get to know you better. I'll act normal then, I promise!"

"This isn't normal for you?"

"Well. Okay, it kinda is, I'm just- Well, okay, I know I'm not smooth but if you'll just give me half a cha-"

"Welcome back to _Who Wants to Be a Millionaire_. Korra's getting closer to the million at twenty thousand dollars ... excellent play, so far. Your next step is thirty thousand dollars, are you ready?"

No. She'd rather talk to Asami. "Sure, okay, yes, I'm ready."

"Let's play _Who Wants to Be a Millionaire_. Here's your thirty thousand dollar question. What is the lowest number on the FM dial? Is it A, 68? B, 88? C, 108? Or D, 128?"

"I like how the B looks next to the 88. Feels lucky, so I'll say B, final answer."

"Ooh," Asami looked regretful. "Jumped right on that one based on another personal preference and took a big chance, huh?"

"Can't say it's the biggest chance I've taken ... or might be my worst fail. In public. On TV."

Asami nodded sorrowfully. "All I can say is ... you haven't failed, yet. It is B, 88 and you're up to thirty thousand dollars."

"So I still have a chance?" Korra asked not caring about the game at all.

"You're doing great. Are you ready for your fifty thousand dollar question and a chance to reach that second threshold?"

"Let's do it."

"Here's your fifty thousand dollar question. Which Beatles song lasted longest on the charts for 19 weeks? Is it A, _Hey Jude_? B, _Yesterday_? C, _I Want to Hold Your Hand_? Or D, _Can't Buy Me Love_?"

"Well, C and D are definitely true but I don't know who the Beatles are. I'll use my plus one, final answer."

"Bolin! Come over here and give us a hand with this question."

Bolin shuffled over, looking terribly uncomfortable. "Korra, you said you wouldn't call me up here!" he hissed at her.

"Heh, Bolin, sorry. Isn't she gorgeous? I told you she'd be really nice!" Korra whispered back.

"All right," Asami interrupted looking amused. "Bolin, can you help Korra out with this one?"

"Korra, I can't believe you." Bolin sighed and looked at the board. "All I know is that it shouldn't be _Hey Jude_. I never liked that song. 'Make it better', really? I'd go with _Yesterday_ or maybe _Can't Buy Me Love_. I think they made a mover about that."

"Thanks, Bo, I appreciate it. Okay, Asami. A, _Hey Jude_ , final answer."

" _What?_ I just said-"

"Come on, Bo, you know you're always wrong at trivia."

"That's true."

"Well however you came to your decision ... it's the right one. It is A, _Hey Jude_. You never liked that song?"

"I've never even heard of it," Korra said.

"No, sorry," Bolin answered.

"Well, your strategy is certainly paying off ..."

Korra and Bolin exchanged a look and Korra mouthed 'strategy?' before they both started giggling.

"... and we'll be right back to see just how far it'll take you."

"Tell Asami I'm a really nice person."

"You're a goof but, yeah, a nice one."

"Goof, I think I could figure out on my own," Asami said but her smile was kind.

"I'll let you get back to it." Bolin patted Korra's shoulder and headed back to his seat.

"If you like flowers, I'd bring you flowers every day or serenade you or I could get you a kitten or a kite, if you want, or quit trying for the million dollars because I really don't care-"

"A kite? Wait. You don't care about a million dollars?"

"Well, it'd be nice but I only wanted to come on so I could meet you. If I could have a date with you, yeah, I'd quit the game right now." Korra nodded emphatically.

"You mean that?"

"Absolutely. You want me to forfeit? I'll do it right now." Korra stepped away and looked over to the control booth.

"No! Don't forfeit. Try to win," Asami said and seemed earnest.

"But I'd rather-"

"Welcome back to _Who Wants to Be a Millionaire_. Korra's up to fifty thousand dollars and showing no signs of stopping. Your next step is one hundred thousand dollars, are you ready?

Korra sighed. This was not going well at all. "Yeah."

"Here's your one hundred thousand dollar question. Which fruit was forbidden for Hawaiian women to eat by law? Is it A, Coconut? B, Papaya? C, Starfruit? Or D, Egg fruit?"

"Gonna have to go with the nuts here. A, final answer."

"You were really quick with that answer," Asami said in a serious tone.

"Normally I like to take my time and do things right," Korra said. "Pay attention, go slow and thorough."

She thought Asami colored a little and faint hope bloomed in Korra's chest. "Well, shooting from the hip has been paying off so far. It is A, coconut. Way to play the game."

"I'm not playing," Korra mumbled through a smile.

"Here's your two hundred and fifty thousand dollar question. Where was the sky city concept introduced for the first time? Is it A, Germany? B, Sweden? C, Japan? Or D, China?"

"Pfft. Who would know this? What's a sky city? Where are these places? This is a bizarre world. Ugh, C, final answer."

Asami winced. " ... Japan, known for its robotics ..."

"Oh."

"And for being first for introducing the sky city! Japan is correct."

"That's mean," Korra whispered.

Asami tossed her hair again, winked, and Korra's cheeks flushed as her heart raced. She had no game whatsoever.

"You're doing great, so let's keep it going. Here's your five hundred thousand dollar question. Vehicles from which country use the international registration letters MA? Is it A, Morocco? B, Mongolia? C, Mauritania? Or D, Macedonia?"

"Well, since almost all of those have MA in the name, the only one that doesn't make sense would be A so, A, final answer."

"Going against logic?"

"It's gotten me this far." Korra gave a self-deprecating laugh.

"It's taken you beyond. You're right! Morocco does use MA and, Korra, you've just won five hundred thousand dollars. How do you feel?"

"Like I'd like something more."

"How about a million dollars?"

Korra frowned. "Well-"

"You're out of lifelines with one question left and a chance for the grand prize of one million dollars. Are you ready? Here's your one million dollar question. What is a 'tittle'? Is it A, The dot over the letters 'i' and 'j'? B, A watermelon seed? C, The fork of a snake's tongue? Or D, A stitch on a football?"

"A football doesn't have stitches and I've never had a watermelon. Don't know anything about snakes, either, and my grammar might not be the best ..."

"You can walk away now with five hundred thousand dollars."

"Walk away?" Korra asked hopefully. Maybe Asami was thinking of going out with her!

"I'd like to see you win but, remember, if you take a chance and answer, you'll be risking four hundred and fifty thousand dollars. Take your time and think about it."

"Why think now? I know what I want," Korra said with a grin. "A, final answer."

"Staying bold 'til the end."

"I'm just hoping for the best. The very best."

"You know, American footballs do have stitches."

"Of course they would." Korra shrugged.

Asami shook her head. For one million dollars the tittle is actually ... ... the dot over 'i' and 'j'! You're right! Korra, you've won a million dollars! Congratulations!"

The lights flashed, music blared, confetti fell, and the crowd cheered.

Bolin sprinted across the stage and grabbed her, spinning her around and yelling something in her ear. Korra couldn't hear him. There was too much noise, too much chaos, and Asami ... Asami was smiling and clapping nearby.

When he set Korra down Asami came over and gave her a hug.

"Please go out with me," Korra said, hardly caring that she probably sounded pathetic at this point because Asami's scent was intoxicating and, in this moment, everything in Korra's world had narrowed to Asami.

Asami stepped back with a polite smile and held out her hand. "Congratulations, Korra, it was a pleasure to meet you."

Korra shoulders slumped in defeat. She'd blown it. She was a complete buffoon, so why would someone like Asami Sato go out with her?

"It was good to meet you, too. Sorry if I was too weird," Korra said and slowly reached out to shake Asami's hand again.

"Korra!" Asami laughed. "Cheer up, you just won a million dollars."

"Yeah," Korra said, thoroughly disheartened. "Not really worth looking like an imbecile in front of you, though, and wrecking our first meeting. I know, I'm a dork."

"Are you kidding? You're absolutely adorable." Korra felt something press into her hand. "My number," Asami murmured. "Call me. The sooner the better."

Korra's eyes widened when she looked down to see Asami's card in her hand.

Korra beamed, so happy she felt like she must be radiating light. "Winner winner, chicken dinner! This is the best game show ever!" Korra bellowed at the top of her lungs. She took a breath and then horror washed over her at her outburst. She looked at Asami and was relieved to see her laughing so hard she had to wipe away tears.

"Dork, definitely," Asami said, still laughing, "but, God, it looks good on you."


End file.
